My BF For Today
by tremblinplue333
Summary: The FT mages were chatting about love per se when Cana shouted, "How about we give Lucy an experience? And her boyfriend for today will be…eeny, meeny, miny moe… The finger points to you…" "Errr…Me?"


_**Yo! My eyes are now aching but I can't help it, I NEED TO PUT MY IMAGINATION INTO WORDS or else I'll die out of… frustration? Anyways, hope you enjoy this one shot fic. **_

_**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**_

_**R&R**_

_**Note: English is my second language so correct my grammar if you must but please no harsh comments. Tnx! ;)**_

"_**I fell inlove countless of times already, dated many men and slept with…hmmm…I can't count either…," shared Cana after finishing her barrel of beer.**_

"_**Sugoi!" said the blushing Lucy. "I didn't know you're that popular, Cana-san." Well, heck! Green-eyed monster was pricking in her poor little heart again. She's dead jealous! She never had a boyfriend and she was definitely dying to have one.**_

_**Cana eyed at her while grinning ear to ear. "Hell yeah, I am! Friendly advice? Figure out what love means then rest assured love will chase after you." She winked at her, which made her blush even more. Everybody in the guild knew she never experience being in a relationship.**_

"_**Love is blind. That's what it means," Wakaba cut in.**_

"_**Sure is! That's why you married your big fat wifeee, isn't it?" Macao teased and everyone burst in laughter.**_

"_**Love is like a knife. It cuts deep into your heart!"**_

"_**Geez, that's a very painful definition, Erza-san," Mirajane commented. "Love is rather like a rosary full of mysteries," she defined while smiling dreamily.**_

"_**Love is a man…" Elfman shouted and everybody rolled their eyes. "What?"**_

"_**Not a thing," Gray replied nonchalantly. "Love is like an ice, it melts."**_

"_**No way…" disagreed Natsu. "Love is a fire, it burns."**_

"_**It's unusual for Natsu to come up with a definition. We should congratulate him…" Alzack teased and laughter filled the air again. Natsu just grinned, his toothy grin.**_

"_**In that case," Gajeel decided to join the club."Love is a metal. It's tasty...Teheee." The mages grew goose bumps both at Gajeel's definition and his signature laugh. **_

"_**You are the only one who can eat metal, Gajeel so there's no way we can relate," Levi snapped.**_

"_**Whatever!" Gajeel uttered and finished his metal barbecue.**_

"_**Aye! (You know who speaks!) Love is like a fish. It stinks!"**_

"_**Agree!" said most of the guys simultaneously.**_

"_**Shhhh… That's enough!" Cana shushed. She stood up on the table top with a bottle of beer on hand. "**__**How about we give Lucy an experience?" she suggested and she took their silence as 'yes'. Poor Lucy can't utter a word in embarrassment. "And her boyfriend for today will be…eeny meeny mynie moe… The finger points to you…" All the eyes were casted at the guy whom Cana pointed. **_

"_**Errr… Me?" The ice mage pointed himself with disbelief etched on his face. Cana nodded. "Wait…No…" He saw Lucy looked away and pouted while the other girls glared daggers at him, most especially Erza who looked like she's going to rip his brain out of his skull once he refuse. Geez… Gray rubbed the back of his neck. "K, shoot!" (Thank God, Juvia isn't around!) One day won't hurt. He spoke to himself.**_

"_**Alright!" Mira clapped in glee and the rest cheered, making Lucy speechless and blushed scarlet.**_

_**What the heck just happened? She thought.**_

_**Awkward silence ruled between the two mages as they walked side by side on the seashore, still wearing their usual outfit. They didn't have the time to pack some swim suit when Erza, Mira and Cana throw them in a train heading towards the nearest beach in which they are now.**_

_**Lucy sighed and decided to break the deafening silence. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this, Gray. Everything just happened so swiftly, I didn't have the chance to argue."**_

_**Gray eyed at the embarrassed Lucy, who can't even look straight into his eyes. "No worries. It's just one day anyway."**_

"_**Y-yeah…" Lucy was starting to get irritated at his obvious dislike of the arrangement. Was she that unattractive? No way! I'm 100% hot. There's no denying it! She tried to paste together her shattered ego**__**.**_

"_**The hell? Are they dating or what?" asked the pissed Cana while watching at the huge lacrima crystal situated on the counter top so everybody can see it.**_

"_**It seemed not to me," Bisca replied."I mean look at the…They are barely talking."**_

"_**I'm quite shock Gray doesn't know how to handle women," noticed Laxus. (Yey! Laxus joined the club! Wohooo…)**_

"_**Poor two, they didn't even figure out that they are under surveillance," uttered Lisanna.**_

"_**Aye!" (You know who)**_

"_**So…ahmm…" Lucy sighed for the twentieth time in twenty minutes. Why am I feeling so awkward? This is just Gray anyway. Or…maybe because today, Gray isn't just my nakama but my boyfriend. She coughed at the thought.**_

"_**You okay?" Gray unconsciously rubbed her back gently. Instead of answering, Lucy turned to him, surprised at the unexpected gesture. Gray realized what he was doing and blushed hard.**_

"_**That's my boy!" Loki shouted and the rest cheered.**_

"_**Wait… when did you come here?" Natsu questioned while gazing at the zodiac spirit. "How did you escape form-**_

"_**Hush!" Erza shut Natsu with her murderous glare.**_

_**Gray realized what he was doing and withdrew his hand right away. Pale red tinted his cheeks. "Umm…sorry…I was just…ahh…" he stuttered. Thank heavens a beach ball landed on Lucy's feet. Her attention was diverted to it. He watched her picked the ball.**_

"_**Oh I'm so sorry…" apologized a brunette guy, who rushed towards them but when he saw that a beautiful and sexy lass caught the ball, he smiled flirtatiously. "On second thought, I'm not sorry. Guess the ball brought me to an angel."**_

_**Lucy blushed a little. At least, someone noticed her charm. Unlike the guy beside him, who absolutely ignore her angelic face.**_

"_**You're really cute," the brunette added. He reached a hand to her and again smiled in a flirt kind of way. "I'm Kent. Wanna join me and my friends?" He winked at her confidently.**_

_**Before Lucy can shake hands with him, Gray grabbed the ball and threw it hard towards the flirting guy's face, which almost knocked him down on the sand. Then Gray enveloped her soft hand to his. "Touch my girlfriend and your dead."**_

_**Lucy's jaw dropped a bit out of surprise. Did he just say 'girlfriend'? She directed her eyes to their clasped hands. Somehow, she felt good and safe. She calmed her crazy heartbeat and held his hand back. Gray was still glaring at the guy. **_

"_**So…you are taken?" he managed to ask though trembling in fear.**_

"_**Yeah," she replied. A smile curved on her face. She unconsciously withdrew her hand from Gray's and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him stiffed but then he recovered instantly and loosened up. He even rubbed her arms. Lucy was cheering inside. God knows why.**_

"_**Oh…okay, cool." The guy dashed off towards his friends in a jiffy.**_

_**Eventhough the guy already left, they stayed in their position. Both blushing and smiling.**_

_**A whistle broke the guild's silence. Most of the girls were flushing and the boys can't help but felt jealous. Suddenly, they wanted to cuddle someone.**_

_**They both sat on the sand while watching the people enjoying the clear blue sea. After their little scene awhile ago, they now felt at ease with each other and their conversation was flowing smoothly.**_

"_**Hey… I noticed something is odd about you today," Lucy said while her smirk grew wider.**_

_**Gray quirked a brow, silently praying she won't bring up that scene awhile ago. Until now, he can't believe his head heated up all of a sudden when the guy flirted at Lucy. God knows how he wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. "What?"**_

"_**It's been five hours and yet, look at you… Still dressed up." Lucy teased, which was a wrong move since Gray was willing to play the teasing game this time.**_

"_**Why? You wanna see me naked?" he smirked, eyes sparkling.**_

_**Lucy's face turned as red as those of tomatoes. "You wish…" she snapped and looked away. She heard Gray chuckled. K, shoot! I won't be the one to back down. She turned to him again. "And what if I say yes?" Surprise was plastered on the ice mage's face. "Are you going to strip before my very eyes?" she challenged while grinning.**_

"_**Well… It's not that I haven't strip in front of you before." He matched her grin. "Yeah, it's getting hot in here. Might as well." **_

_**Gray was about to take his shirt off when Lucy face palmed and shouted, "Gray, you pervert…"**_

_**Gray can't help but burst out laughing. This day isn't bad after all. He thought.**_

"_**Yosh! Love is in the air!" shouted Mirajane while clapping in glee.**_

"_**Gray is a man!" (You know who)**_

"_**I'm an awesome matchmaker!" Cana said proudly.**_

"_**Eee…Natsu~~" (Figure out who…XD)**_

"_**I wonder what our friends are doing in the guild right now." Lucy tucked her hair behind her ears and Gray was intently watching her.**_

_**Damn! She's looking cuter and cuter as time goes by. He thought. "Fighting I bet."**_

"_**WRONG!" the people in the guild uttered in unison. "EAVESDROPPING!"**_

_**Lucy chuckled. "Bet Natsu is breathing fire at the moment."**_

"_**Surprisingly, he isn't!" said Happy while staring at the rather unusually silent fire mage.**_

"_**Hot headed idiotic freakin moronic dolt as ever!" Gray uttered nonchalantly.**_

"_**Now he is breathing fire!" sighted Happy.**_

"_**Anyway, we are on a date now so let's not talk about that stupid maggot flame brain creep."**_

"_**Get hold of yourself Natsu!" Erza stopped Natsu from bursting the lacrima crystal, who was already so close from where it was located while the others were laughing mockingly at the poor fire mage.**_

_**Lucy just nodded, face flushing. "So what are we going to do now?"**_

"_**Wanna explore the hotel over there?" He pointed at the five-star hotel a few steps away.**_

"_**Sure! Sounds fun!"**_

_**Gray stood up first before reaching a hand to Lucy. The stellar mage stared at his hand for a while before taking it with a huge smile. Gray helped her stand up like a true blue gentleman he was. Lucy thought that he will free her hand after that but much to her surprise, Gray didn't and so they walked hand in hand to the hotel.**_

"_**OMG! What are they planning to do in the hotel?" Mira yelled as her eyes twinkled like stars.**_

"_**This is so exciting!" Bisca added, her expression same as Mira.**_

"_**Finally! Something pleasant to the eyes," Droy spoke while staring excitedly at the lacrima crystal.**_

"_**Perv!" Jet gave him a sheepish smile.**_

"_**Same birds flock together!" Cana teased. "Oh wait, aren't you in the same team, Jet?"**_

"_**I'm not a pervert, Cana-san!" Levi cut in, face blushing scarlet.**_

"_**I didn't say you are."**_

"_**But I'm in the Shadow Gear team too."**_

"_**Then you are." Gajeel said nonchalantly.**_

"_**Gajeel…" Levi was already staring daggers at the dragon slayer.**_

"_**Eeee Natsu~~" (You know who keeps on whining already? :P)**_

"_**Wow! This hotel is really classy and cozy!" Lucy's eyes wandered around the first storey, admiring everything inside it. (I'm too lazy to describe what's inside so you decide how it looks)**_

"_**Yeah. You wanna rent a room?"**_

"_**H-Huh?"**_

"_**I mean…rent a room…so you can take a rest…" he stuttered again.**_

"_**No, no, I'm good. Anyway, we're just here for a day so let's savor each second and explore the place."**_

"_**Y-yeah, yeah. Right!"**_ _**Gray gave her a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his neck.**_

"_**Oh noooooooooo….go rent a room…"**_

"_**Shuddup, Droy!"**_

_**They settled themselves at the rooftop, admiring the seaside view. "Oh this is heaven!" Lucy said while smiling. Gray just kept on staring at her as a dramatic gust of wind was blowing through her golden hair. She looked so beautiful. Was she always this beautiful? Lucy turned to him, still wearing her genuine smile. Damn! What a chic!**_

"_**Is there something on my face, Gray?" Lucy brushed whatever was it that Gray' was staring on her face.**_

_**Gray shook his head and gaze at the wonderful view in front of them. The sun was about to set, which caused the orange color in the horizon. It was awesome and somehow, romantic. "I can't believe you didn't have a boyfriend even once. I mean, you're really beautiful, kind-hearted, sexy and all. Any random guy would instantly fall for you."**_

_**Lucy instantly blushed at what she heard. She wanted to look straight in his eyes to figure out if he was serious or just playing around. "I was always in the mansion before I ran away and met Natsu," she replied and gaze ahead. "I knew nothing about dating and stuffs. And you know, I'm such a weakling and everyone thinks that way."**_

"_**You're not a weakling!" Gray disagreed, now looking at her and she did the same. This time, Lucy was already sure that he wasn't playing around. His expression was so serious and somehow irritated at what she just said. "You maybe clumsy, reckless and whines a lot." Lucy glared at him but he continued. "But then you sure know how to fight and brave enough to even sacrifice your own self for our friends. Whoever thinks you're a weakling doesn't know a thing about you. They're just judgmental fools so don't waste your time caring about what they say or think. They aren't worth your time or attention. You're special to all of us, Lucy. You meant a lot to us."**_

_**Lucy's lips curved into a smile. Her eyes started to water but she blinked back the tears and took a deep breath. "You're right! Screw them! I have my friends with me." She looked straight into his dark blue eyes. "I have you with me."**_

_**Gray smiled back and held her hand and squeezed it gently. "Yeah. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just right here."**_

_**Lucy nodded and a tear escape from her eye, which Gray brushed away. "Hey, since I am your boyfriend today. Guess I have all the right to do this then."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

_**Gray leaned closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips. It was just a quick peck yet brought warmth in her entire sysytem. It was her very first kiss, and she's silently thanking God that it was Gray.**_

_**And unknown to the two, the Fairy Tail mages were now cheering and celebrating for their perfect date except for one person who was sulking at the side.**_

"_**Eeeee Natsu~~"**_

"_**Just not feeling well, Happy. (Now you know who keeps on saying Natsu's name) Don't worry." But Happy knew better. Natsu was absolutely, definitely, totally jealous. Happy sighed heavily while staring at his frowning partner.**_

_**The whole day bf/gf relationship between Gray and Lucy was over and they were heading back to the guild. At the time they arrived, they were welcomed by a huge party. Though, it was already passed midnight, the crowd was still energetic as ever.**_

"_**So huh?" Bixlow spoke. "Are you guys staying lovey-dovey forever?" The whole guild became silent again as they waited for the two blushing mages' response.**_

"_**Errr…" Gray threw sideway glances at Lucy. He cleared his throat and walked close to her and cupped her face. Lucy was as red as beetroot. "Lucy, can you be my girlfriend not just in one day but for all the days of your life?"**_

"_**Noooooo!" Natsu, Juvia and Cana answered in unison.**_

"_**No you can't be her boyfriend, Gray-sama. Not when I'm still breathing," cried Juvia who just arrived from a mission. In just a blink of an eye, the water mage pulled Gray away from Lucy.**_

"_**Yeah, you can't Gray!" Cana exclaimed.**_

"_**But why, Cana?" asked the startled Evergreen. "Weren't you the one who planned these so Lucy can finally have a boyfriend?"**_

"_**I know, you know, we know!" replied the drunken mage. "But then Gray shouldn't abuse the privilege. Tomorrow…" Cana grabbed Natsu's arm. "Natsu will be Lucy's boyfriend the whole day long…"**_

_**Natsu remained silent, Lucy was silent while trying to process what she just heard; Gray can't find the right words to contradict Cana. The rest was smiling.**_

"_**Sounds like a good idea!" Mira chuckled excitedly.**_

_**YEY! Finally done! **__** Time check 15 minutes before midnight. LOl I got an interview tomorrow but I could care less. **_

_**Please R&R**_


End file.
